


Fevers

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fever, Guardiancest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: When Ambrose gets sick, it's normally a done deal within a few days of bed rest. When he has a stubborn high fever that refuses to break however, David may be just what the doctor ordered to help sweat it out.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dirk's Bro | Alpha Dave Strider
Kudos: 24





	Fevers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a dear friend c:

The thermometer read 103 degrees fahrenheit and David believed it wholeheartedly. Heat radiated off of Ambrose’s face and body in waves, cheeks flushed red and skin dry as the desert sand. David glanced him over again where he lay on the bed, his usually covered hair disheveled and a few days worth of stubble growing on his chin and cheeks. He’d been wearing a t-shirt originally, something soft and comfortable, but he’d ditched it when he got too warm. Now he was down to his underwear, and it was still too much, but he didn’t have the energy to remove it himself and he had too much pride to ask David to yank them off for him.

“So,” David said. “If this doesn’t break soon, I’m taking you to the hospital.”

“What?” Ambrose croaked weakly. “Like hell you are, I ain’t goin’ nowhere.”

David sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he spoke to ward off the irritation of a headache that was wanting to start up. “Yes, you are. If we don’t break the fever. It’s too close to the breaking point and it’s been a while since it was lower. It’s dangerous to have a fever this high for too long.”

Ambrose muttered something under his breath and went to push himself further up the bed to rest higher on his cushions, but his muscles gave out on him. He hated this. He hated being weak, he hated being feverish, he hated being sick. At least the worst of the coughing seemed to have stopped, it gave his poor ribs a break from the percussive torture he’d been dealing wtih the last few days. Now his body was trying to cook out the last of whatever the fuck he had… but it was rough going.

He couldn’t get an appetite up, couldn’t seem to want to eat much more than liquids, and only then if they were ice cold. Milkshakes with protein powder mixed in had been his go to the last few days, but nothing was touching this god awful fever. They’d tried ice packs, a lukewarm bath, cool cloths on his chest and his neck and forehead, but nothing was making it break.

“It’ll cook off soon,” he reasoned.

“Yeah, like it’ll cook your damned brain soon,” David haughtily pointed out with a huff, rubbing Ambrose’s shoulder gently. The barest touch drew a tingle along his skin, gooseflesh following David’s fingertips like a pied piper, piquing his interest.

...Hm. If they couldn’t cool the fever down… what if they overloaded it so it reset whatever temperature gauge there was running in Ambrose’s body? Abruptly, David pulled the covers up to Ambrose’s throat, chastising him when he startled to try shuffling them down.

“But it’s  _ hot _ ,” he complained.

“I know. And it’s gonna get hotter,” David said, rummaging in the side table before moving to the foot of the bed to crawl beneath the blankets. It was warm as an oven around Bro’s legs, and the skin tingled here even more than it had on his exposed shoulder as David tugged his underwear down to expose his soft dick resting against his thigh.

“The fuck you doin’ under there, I thought you put me on bed  _ rest _ ?” emphasized Bro, squirming bodily and curling his toes as he felt unseen hands on him near the massive lump beneath the blanket.

“If cooling you down doesn’t work, then we’ll just have to warm you up. Sweat the fever out. And I know one way that’s great at warming you up,” David hummed, setting aside the bottle he’d grabbed before leaning down in the murky darkness beneath the blanket to kiss a line up his lover’s thigh. It was like fire on his lips, but David kept going, leaving chilly spots here and there for Ambrose with his tongue till he’d reached his dick. 

It was cute while soft, David had a fondness for starting Ambrose off while he was like this, and it was easy to fit into his mouth compared to how it would be soon. He took the whole thing and rolled it around with his tongue, bathing it from different angles till he heard a groan and felt it begin to stiffen. David kept it in place as long as he could before he pulled back and began to bob his head instead, hollowing his cheeks to suckle from low as he could go till he reached the tip.

As expected, Bro was handling it like a champ. ...Or he would be. Normally he’d be pulling David’s hair by now, fucking his mouth occasionally. Now, he wasn’t hardly able to move, and was stuck receiving sensation however David gave it to him at whatever pace he chose. He grit his teeth and exhaled a breath through them, groaning again. He was so damned sensitive, and David’s mouth felt like he’d been sucking ice cubes first, every breath felt chilly in the same erotic way, and there was no way he couldn’t respond to it.

But how was he expected to finish like this? He couldn’t even get his hips to move right, the most he could do was weakly feel around with his hands from where he lay, touching either side of David’s face, feeling the way his cheeks and jaw worked as he messily slurped along his length, the fine bones of his face. It was an even more helpless feeling when the first stirrings of release appeared in his belly. Was he going to pass out or something? He felt so light headed just from this an-

David pulled off with a wet noise, and blew air on the twitching member in front of him instead of polishing him off. Bro immediately complained, trying to grab onto David’s face to keep him in place longer, but the grip just wasn’t strong enough and David was able to pull away with ease. He grabbed the bottle he’d set aside and drew it nearer before undoing his own pants, freeing a by now aching dick and giving it a few quick rubs before he took up the bottle once more and popped the cap.

“This is gonna be cold,” he warned as he squirted some lube onto his fingers.

“What’s gonna be cold? You finishin’ me o-  _ JESUS FUCKIN’ CHRIST _ ,” he bellowed, before giving way to a heavy cough in response to the exertion as the lube slicked fingers touched his ass and stroked a few times.

“Warned ya,” David said with a smirk as he rounded his hole several more times before pressing in to the first knuckle. Ambrose tightened up, but not by much. He couldn’t sustain the reflex for long before his body went limp again, leaving him to run at the mouth instead. Most of it was cussing, though some of it was subtle jabs at David for apparently going easy on him, or telling him to relax then springing this on him. The biggest complaint was that he wanted to watch.

“You want to watch so badly, peel the blanket down,” David offered him. He waited while Bro lifted his arms to shimmy the blanket down, lasting all of twenty seconds before he shuddered and pulled it back up.

“The rooms fuckin’ freezin’.”

“Same temperature as it was before, we must be warming you up a bit more then,” David hummed, watching Bro’s cock twitch and pulse every time he moved his hand. He added a second finger, then a third, curling them in a come hither motion to find and tease his prostate, not stopping till he finally felt another brief tense around his fingers and heart Ambrose croon for him.

Deciding less was more in this case, David soon finished up and withdrew his fingers (to more complaints from Bro, the needy bitch), and added some lube along his own dick before stroking it to make sure there was plenty to go around. After wiping his hand off on the side of his pants, David grasped both of Ambrose’s legs and hefted him into a proper position, curling his body till he was prone and even more vulnerable than usual.

“Jesus, warn a guy!”

“I’m down here fingering you before suddenly stopping and you say warn you that I’m gonna fuck you? You need to learn your environmental cues again, Bro, come on now,” he murmured, straightening up under the blanket till it made a comical halo tent around his head. It was so warm under here it felt like he was cooking, but if it helped Ambrose in the end it was worth the discomfort. David pressed his hips forward till he felt the resistance of Ambrose’s hole, the nuclear heat of his body, and bit his lip. This was gonna be interesting.

Steadily he pushed forward, finding that just like before, any tension wasn’t capable of being sustained for long. Neither was Bro capable of keeping his legs up like that, David needing to help him by holding them in place when the muscles began to shake and shiver. He was cursing again, though there was no anger in it. It was like he was praying, his hail Mary’s full of fanciful cussing and the rosary replaced with the bed sheets he was kneading weakly at as David continued to push into the oven that was his body.

Hip to hip and overwhelmed by the warmth, David stayed still for a moment, letting Bro adjust to the intrusion before he began to thrust. Small movements at an easy tempo at first, before he built up a pace and started to really hammer at him, satisfied to hear the rasping gasps from outside of the blanket between moans. Sick or not, David knew how to play Ambrose’s body like an instrument, knew what he liked, and similarly… knew now to go nearly as hard as he would otherwise. Tempting though it was to utterly destroy Bro right now, a quickie was all the impromptu doctor ordered, and it was all he’d get.

Advanced sexual excursions weren’t for those with the plague, they required more stamina than he had right now.

The lack of stamina was evident by the fact that, minutes later when David reached down with one hand to stroke at his neglected cock, it went off in his hand like a shotgun within seconds. Christ, even his come was like lava, hot against David’s fist and slick against Bro’s stomach where it landed. He gave a few more tugs to get him through the pleasure before putting his hand back on his leg and upping his intensity.

No holding back now, this was just to finish up himself and get Bro warmer.

Skin slapping skin was muffled by the blanket, but the rocking of the bed was intense, Ambrose curling his fingers tighter into the sheets to stabilize himself best he could as his lover rode him, legs trying and failing to clench at his sides to make it an easier task. He’d never felt quite like this before, vulnerable, helpless. In some ways he felt like an overly warm doll being used as a fucktoy, and in his mind that was… pretty hot actually. He was being used right now, even if it was consensual. He was having to lay back like a pillow princess for the majority of this, unable to scratch or grab or work their bodies together in different ways. He couldn’t participate properly, just lay there and accept whatever David offered him.

Hot.

...Warm? He was feeling warm now. Overly warm. Oh, God, it felt like he was roasting under the blanket. He could feel sweat forming on his brow and chest, could feel sweat even where David held him at the legs, and his teeth chattered as if from cold between the occasional click brought on by David fucking him so intensely.

When David finally came, it was almost a relief for Bro. He felt exhausted even before the rush of dopamine hit him, and once the hormones crashed into the afterglow he felt like he was uncomfortably high, floating above the bed in a cloud of heat. David pulled out before climbing his body, poking his head up from underneath the blankets with a grin.

“You’re finally sweating. How do you feel?”

“Like I’m gonna die.”

“Do you need the hospital?”

“ _ Fuck no, I’ve got come in my ass and if I move I think I’m gonna explode _ ,” Bro hissed.

“...Did it feel good?”

“...Felt great.”

It took a while longer, but eventually, Bro’s fever did break. Shaky as a toddler, he had to be helped to the shower, sitting down on the floor while David got in with him and washed the sweat from his body thoroughly, tenderly wiping him dry afterwards. Bro got to crash into cool, clean sheets afterwards, David having changed the bedding for him. Honestly, it felt like heaven. Exhausted heaven, but heaven nonetheless. David cuddled up beside him as he got ready to rest, both covered in a t-shirt and underwear this time, and after a bit of poking and prodding wound up with Bro curled against his side like a koala, warm head on his shoulder.

David played with his hair and talked softly to him to soothe him to sleep, yet just as he started to drift off… David coughed. Bro lifted a brow and lifted his head up slowly to look at him.

“Did you just-?”

“I. It’s not what you think, my throat was dry.”

“Hold that thought while I get better,” Bro mumbled, lowering his head once more with a sigh. “If you get feverish I’ll return the favor.”

“Is that a threat?”

“A loving one.”


End file.
